


Second Class Hooker

by rocks_have_feelings



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gangs, M/M, Mpreg, Prostitution, Smut, no superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocks_have_feelings/pseuds/rocks_have_feelings
Summary: Wade Wilson hires Peter Parker for the night after he grieves the loss over his long term girlfriend, Vanessa.Over the weeks the two bond over sex and become more serious with every hookup.That is until a not so dead Vanessa comes back.





	Second Class Hooker

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time that I’m writing a series with Deadpool and Spider-Man so wish me luck!

He felt nervous as he stared at the apartment door, this is the first time they sent him off on his own. And believe it or not but he was terrified.

The other Omega’s had been helpful, giving him advice in what exactly to do when you’ve been bought for the night. Rule number one was to always listen to the Alpha, rule number two was to understand that he’s in charge and you’re never. And lastly rule number three, do not under any circumstances say, no. 

He raised his fist and knocked, waiting for whoever was behind the door to answer.

But no one did, he grew more nervous as he knocked again. He could feel himself sweating through his lingerie. 

He was afraid he’d have gotten the wrong apartment number and then he’d have to knock on every door and oh god what was he going to do when he got back and didn’t bring any money and-

The door opened, slowly and squeakily, and in the shadows of the dark apartment brought forth a man. 

He had a hood over his face and his body was almost completely covered except for part of his mouth and throat from the hallway light. 

“M-Mr. Wilson? You called Omega Delight services?” He had hoped his voice wouldn’t sound this pathetic when he went to ask but yep, it did.

“Yeah, that’s me. What about you?”

“Me?”

“You’re name”

“Max”

The other Omega’s also always told him to lie, it was a apart of the trick, if you don’t give your real name it’s not really you doing it. That and so creepy Alpha’s can’t get attached and find out random shit about you. 

He nodded, “alright Max, show me what you got.”

The man grabbed his arm and pulled him into the apartment, yanking on him until he fell back onto a nearby sofa. 

“Take everything off.” 

Peter did as instructed, pulling his shirt and pants off to reveal his lacy panties and matching bra, long lace black stockings ran up his legs where they attached to his panties. 

The man only looked at him while he sat there on the couch, his chest rising and falling as he tried to control his breathing. 

He swallowed as he waited in silence, terrified about what was about to happen. 

“That too.”

He frowned and look up, “you don’t-“ he quickly shut his mouth as he remembered. No back talking. He unclasped the bra and shimmed out of his underwear and stockings. 

He waited, bare on this strangers couch for some type of direction. It was too open and nothing was happening, he was now worried for the opposite of what he feared. 

What if the man wanted something really weird, really, really weird… 

“Turn around.”

Oh, that’s what he wanted. Peter understood, the other Omega’s would talk about Alpha’s that wanted you to be a quiet as possible and not move while they fucked you. He could do that.

The young boy turned and bent himself over the couch, sticking his ass out and waiting for the man to do the rest. He felt the man stir and the sound of jeans unzipping. The couch dipped and he felt his presence behind him, he felt the head of the man’s cock push against his cunts lips and he closed his eyes as the dude pushed in. 

He whimpered and the sound echoed throughout the silent apartment. It was involuntary and he cursed himself that he did it, but having someone’s cock bottoming out in you tended to bring out some type of reaction.

He felt the man pull out and then push back in, picking up speed the longer he did it. 

It wasn’t the most uncomfortable thing he’d done, but his dick was shriveled and not interested in anything that was happening. 

On a particularly hard trust he bit into the couch, determined now to make any noise until he was directed to do so. He would stay as quiet as a mouse until his customer was finished and then he’d leave.

It didn’t seem to take the man long though, a couple more thrusts and he was emptying himself inside Peter. 

He pulled out and zipped up his pants, walking away from Peter’s bent over form. 

The young boy’s face twisted up in pain as he moved, he should have stretched himself more. He’ll take note of that for future cases, he sat back on the couch and waited to see what the man wanted next. He had him from dusk till dawn so there was still a lot to do. 

But instead of him coming back over and propositioning more sex he threw an envelope on Peter’s lap and sat down on a chair, taking out a cigarette and lighting it up. 

“You can go.”

Peter felt shame rise over him and his cheeks pinked, he swallowed and quickly stood up, stumbling to put his panties on and then slipped on his shirt and pants, carrying his bra and stocking in embarrassment as he took the money and left. 

He hung his head when he closed the apartment door, he must have been a real terrible lay if he wanted Peter to leave right after fucking him. He frowned as tears clouded his eyes, he wasn’t going to cry over some stranger who didn’t like fucking him. 

He walked as best as he could in the high heels he came with, hating every minute of walking back to the club. 

He pushed open the door and was imidiatly bombarded with Omega’s jumping on him. 

“How did it go?!”

“Was he hot?!”

“How good was he?!”

He looked at all of them and his burst out crying, changing all of their moods from joyful to sadness. 

Gwen was the first to rush in and give him a hug, her arms wrapping around his frame and pulling him into her body. “It’s alright, shit happens, they’re real dicks out there….”

He nodded and sobbed, his body shaking. “He- I- I was supposed to stay the night and he gave me the money after one fuck. And I fucked up-“ he hid his face in her neck and wailed.

MJ came up and hugged him and Gwen, her far crowding in with theirs, “it’ll get better.”

Peter nodded, wiping his eyes onto his shirt as he sniffled. “Thanks, I’m gonna give the money to Osborn.” 

The girls let go of their hold on him and he made his way to the back room where he found their boss. Harry Osborn. He was just slightly older than Peter was, but that didn’t make a difference when Harry was an Alpha that inherited his dad’s company and Peter was an Omega who was doing this job to help out his Aunt May. 

“I got the money, whole $300.” He placed down the cash, feeling a little achieved at Mr. Osborn’s nod of approval as he counted the money. 

“Good job, more you learn the more money we can charge. Here’s your half.” He shuffled through the money, placing $150 on Peter’s side. 

“Enjoy, and be back early tomorrow, you’ve got some more customers.” 

Peter nodded, taking the money and leaving his office. All the Omega’s were still lounging around in the main area, some not even having homes to go home to. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” They waved goodbye to him, Gwen and MJ sneaking in one more hug before he was out the door. 

It was scary walking home alone at what was close to 3am in the morning, but he didn’t mind. He knew there was a chance he’d be raped or shot, but honestly, so what. 

He made his way to Forest Hills, relieved when he saw the apartment door come into view. 

The apartment was nice and warm, just the way Peter liked it. The streets were getting significantly colder each day since October started. He was sure that it would be snowing way earlier than it usually did. 

Walking down the lobby and into the elevator was uneventful and he was just glad to finally be home. When he reached Aunt May’s door he pulled out his key and let himself in.

He didn’t want to disturb her considering it was around 3am and she was most likely asleep. He shut the door behind him, making sure to lock it, and then headed to his bedroom to take off his clothes and change into new ones. He really needed to shower considering he didn’t use condoms and the man’s cum was still in him. 

But he didn’t really care, he was best tired and he’d shower in the morning, not to mention make sure he used condoms next time. It would suck to get an STI or fucking AIDS from this whole gig. 

As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please leave some kudos and maybe a comment, I always enjoy those and I always respond! 
> 
> So feel free to let me know about anything!


End file.
